<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Single-Tweet Fics by NamelessMoogle</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003706">Single-Tweet Fics</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle'>NamelessMoogle</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Bayonetta (Video Games)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, Drabble Collection, Gen, Inspired by Twitter, Twitter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 02:08:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24003706</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/NamelessMoogle/pseuds/NamelessMoogle</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Single-tweet Bayonetta fanfics I've posted on Twitter.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Random Requests [11]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1197838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Single-Tweet Fics</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Bayonetta</p>
<p>(requested by <a href="https://twitter.com/NanakiCosmo">NanakiCosmo</a>)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Bayonetta had no idea whether or not it was better that most people were unaware of the true nature of the so-called "angels." But it didn't matter when she did know that they were a nuisance. She had guns, but no time to dawdle.</p>
<p>"You want to touch me? Come on."</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p><a href="https://twitter.com/namelessmoogle1">Scream at me about my little fics</a>.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>